


For Devil's Sake, This Girl!

by violetnudewoman



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Noikaido, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: For the Devil's sake, this girl... This girl En brought home, turning everything upside down - including her life - was now between her legs, risking her contract with her cousin looking for a damn fuck.Unbelievable, honestly.
Relationships: Noi/Nikaido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	For Devil's Sake, This Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> All the gays say: NOIKAIDO RIGHTS!

**For Devil's Sake, This Girl!**

_violetnudewoman_

_-_

Noi was awakened by the noise of her bedroom door being opened suddenly in the middle of the night. Thinking it was some stupid human thief who broke into En's mansion, she jumped to her feet with clenched fists in the dark, preparing to smash the goddamn idiot's head into a nearby wall.

Suddenly, she felt strong hands grabbing her fists and an intense impact hitting her ribs, knocking her back onto the bed. The iron's taste invaded her palate, and the red blood stained her parted lips.

"What the fuck was that?!" She shouted with irritation and a certain fascination with that aggressive approach.

The silhouette in front of her said nothing. A silhouette, by the way, very familiar.

She switched on the lamp next to the bed. She smiled wryly. “Nikaido? Don't you think it's too late for us to fight? I'm so fucking tired, you know? And you shouldn't even be here.”

The blonde continued without saying a word. Her gaze looked empty - that damn contract with En seems to took away all that blond sheen and sparkle she had before arriving at the mansion; but at the same time they seemed to want _something_.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to fight now, so if you came here for this, you're wasting your ti-"

Noi was interrupted by that weird girl climbing on her bed and placing herself on top of her body. Nikaido started to lift the thin nightgown she wore.

"Oi oi oi, what are you doing?!" She exclaimed desperately, preventing the other from continuing holding her thin wrists. 

The blonde, still silent, freed herself from the grip in her hands, managing to finally remove her nightgown. Noi's red eyes widened. Nikaido was just wearing panties in front of her and she didn't know how to deal with that.

"Ok, you're pretty as fuck and stuff, but I think we shouldn't do this", she tried to argue, afraid of the confusion that incident would cause later if her cousin found out.

"I want...", the blonde babbled, taking Noi's hand and placing it on one of her bare breasts. "I want to..."

Noi's blood-stained lips were taken by an energetic kiss from Nikaido, which promptly gained more intensity as her tongue stuck into the other's mouth. There was no alternative for Noi but to give up to that fierce lips. Her tongue curled around the other in a hot, weird kiss, with the blood metallic taste making that sexy gesture even more peculiar. Her hand was occupied with the blonde's breast, squeezing it lightly.

The kiss lasted only a few minutes - long enough for Noi begin to feel tingles below her belly, in addition to Nikaido's lips running down her neck. Eager hands began to lift the worn-out shirt she wore, exposing her breasts. Noi didn't have time to protest; Nikaido circled one of her nipples with the tip of her tongue and, soon after, took it in her wet mouth.

“Oh fuck”, Noi moaned softly, throwing her head back against the pillow. "Don't play with me, girl... Y-You don't know the trouble you're getting into..."

The blond remained quiet, sucking on another hard nipple and squeezing the breast she had previously tasted with one hand. Then, with her tongue, she traced a path of hot saliva from her full chest to her defined abdomen, leaving wet kisses there while her hands were busy removing the cotton panties Noi wore.

Noi saw her underwear flying toward some corner of her room when she felt again firm hands gripping her thick thighs. Nikaido spread her legs, positioning herself between them so that her face was in front of Noi's aching pussy.

The blonde stopped for a moment. The blue, vague gaze met Noi's red, watchful eyes, as if she were asking for some kind of permission to continue. “Go on. You win."

Silently, Nikaido lowered her head and began to eat her out, licking from her wet entrance to clit. There, she flicked her tongue at a steady pace, eliciting a louder groan from Noi's lips.

_For the Devil's sake, this girl..._ This girl En brought home, turning everything upside down - including her life - was now between her legs, risking her contract with her cousin looking for a damn fuck. Unbelievable, honestly. Noi thought Nikaido could have handled it herself. You know, fingers do a great job too. But no…

Noi was taken by surprise when she felt fingers penetrate her pussy and then curling them. A delicious sensation washed over her body as those fingers moved, massaging her tight walls and Nikaido's lips closed on her swollen clit, sucking it with desire.

Noi arched her back feeling that demonized girl sucking and fucking her as if the world would end at any moment in the demon's hands. She was almost there. Almost. Nikaido's fingers kept going in and out of her, shaking her senses and her body, which trembled before the precipice she found herself. She needed that relief. Anxious for the climax, one of Noi's trembling hands grabbed a breast, pinching the ultrasensitive nipple between her forefinger and thumb to get what she wanted, while the other tangled in Nikaido's blond strands, pulling her head closer to her pussy, begging to come with that skillful tongue and fingers.

"I-I'm gonna- Oh fuck, I'm gonna..."

-

Noi woke up suddenly. She felt a strong heat and tore the cover off her body, noticing soon after that her skin glistened with sweat. _The hell was that dream?_ She sighed heavily as she got up from the bed to have a glass of water in the mansion's kitchen.

"How am I supposed to look at her face now?" She asked herself, trying to ignore the intense wetness in her groin.

**Author's Note:**

> I think super fun write Noikaido smut. They complement each other, they're beautiful and hot together, and you can imagine several cute and sexy scenarios for them. They emanate a very unique sensuality, and I think everyone should explore that.
> 
> Again, sorry for my English.
> 
> [DM me on Twitter! ](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula)


End file.
